Beca Plus Swag Equals A Turned On Chloe
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe is turned on by Beca rapping. Based off of a gif set on Tumblr by brittany-snodes.


**Beca + Swag = A Turned On Chloe**

Aubrey stared at her best friend as the redhead practically foamed at the mouth while watching Beca talk with the other Bellas. "Your toner is massive."

Chloe sighed dreamily as she continued to admire Beca. "She's so great."

"All she did was rap." Aubrey was confused by Chloe's reaction to Beca's earlier performance of _No Diggity. _

Chloe grinned. "She has swag."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Swag? Really?"

Chloe nodded and bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed Beca's body. "And she's sexy."

"Okay, I'm walking away. You're ridiculous." Aubrey shook her head at Chloe's behavior as she went to talk to some of her other friends.

Chloe continued to watch Beca and when the brunette happened to look her way, she gestured for her to join her.

Beca excused herself from her conversation with Amy and Cynthia Rose before walking over to Chloe. "Hi."

Chloe brought her hand up to the ends of Beca's hair and twirled a lock around her finger. "I really enjoyed your rendition of No Diggity."

Beca laughed lightly. "Thanks. It's just one of my favorite songs."

Chloe leaned closer to Beca causing the brunette's breath to catch in her throat. "Mine too. Who would've thought that the quiet deejay had so much swag?"

"Swag? Me?" Beca shook her head. "I don't have that."

"You definitely do," Chloe assured her. She stopped playing with Beca's hair and leaned in so that her lips were near Beca's ear. "And you're very sexy."

Beca suddenly felt herself becoming hot at the unexpected attention from Chloe. "You're drunk."

Chloe shook her head. "I haven't had a drink yet." She placed her hands on Beca's waist and smiled at her.

Beca shivered when she felt Chloe's thumb moved under her shirt to graze her stomach.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Chloe asked, referring to the party.

Beca shook her head mutely.

Aubrey approached Chloe and pulled her away from Beca. "I need your help."

Chloe sighed at the interruption. "I'll be right back," she said to Beca before walking away with Aubrey. "What do you need help with?"

"Nothing," Aubrey grinned. "I figured I needed to get all of this," she gestured up and down Chloe's body, "away from Beca before she passed out."

Chloe playfully nudged Aubrey with her shoulder. "I was just about to make my move."

"I think your move was going to cause cardiac arrest on your favorite little rapper," Aubrey joked.

"I was coming on too strong, wasn't I?" Chloe said more to herself than Aubrey.

"Just a bit," Aubrey replied, amused. "Give her a few minutes to collect herself and make her come to you."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. She kept her eyes on Beca while the brunette spoke with Jesse.

"And stop stalking her," Aubrey said in disbelief. "Geez, you're like a lovesick puppy."

Chloe scoffed in offense. "I'm just observing." She sighed as she continued to look at the object of her desire. "She's so hot. I just want to-,"

"Nope," Aubrey cut her off. "Stop talking." She pulled Chloe further away from Beca and towards a group of people.

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me the girl you've been crushing on hits on you and you end up doing nothing?" Jesse asked in disbelief. "That was your opportunity, Beca."

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she was just being nice."

Jesse laughed at his oblivious friend. "Beca... there's nice and then there's _nice_. Chloe was definitely being the latter."

"I just don't get it. What does she see in me?"

Jesse chuckled and responded in a sing song voice. "She likes the way you work it."

Beca made a face at the boy. "Don't ever do that again."

"Whatever, swag master. Are you going to go get your girl?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She looked around and spotted Chloe with Aubrey and a few other friends. "Think I lost my chance?"

"No way," Jesse assured her. "Go do your thing."

Beca took a deep breath and began to walk off but suddenly stopped and returned to Jesse. "I can't."

Jesse looked confused. "Why not?"

Beca scratched the top of her head. "I've never flirted with a girl or anything before. I've never even had the attention of someone before, let alone someone as hot as Chloe." Beca pointed to herself. "There's zero swag here."

"So untrue," Jesse said. "You have secret swag that Chloe obviously thinks is hot. Just take a moment to collect yourself and then go over to her."

* * *

"I'm going over there," Chloe said to Aubrey.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Be patient."

"If I don't do anything soon, I might miss an opportunity," Chloe stated.

"What do you even see in her?" Aubrey asked. "She's rude, sarcastic and she doesn't listen. And don't get me started on those ear monstrosities."

"She's sweet," Chloe grinned. "And sexy. She's just full of s-,"

"Swag, yeah, I know," Aubrey sighed. "I don't even know why that's a word. It's stupid."

Chloe spotted Beca walking her way and quickly ran a hand through her hair to make sure it looked good. "She's coming over."

"Can I stay to witness her awkwardness?" Aubrey said, amused.

"No, you'll just make her more nervous." Chloe shooed her best friend away and seconds later, Beca was standing in front of her. "Hello there."

"Hi." Beca shoved her hands into her back pockets as she gave Chloe a small smile. "So...are you liking the party?"

Chloe grinned. "It's okay. I'm more interested in a certain attendee of this party."

Beca's smile fell. "Oh. Um... who?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "You might know her. Brunette, lots of piercings and tattoos, makes these awesome mad beats."

Beca looked down at the ground as a smile took over her face. "She sounds pretty cool."

Chloe reached her hand out so that her fingers were playing with Beca's belt loop. "She is super cool."

Beca was trying hard to stop grinning like an idiot. "So…what does this mean?"

Chloe pulled Beca towards her by her belt loop. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean."

"Okay, um… a date then," Beca said, happily. "Tomorrow night. Does that work for you?"

Chloe leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Beca's lips. "Tomorrow night sounds great." The redhead kissed her again. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Beca was feeling a bit nervous now due to her lack of experience. "Um, I'm not really… I haven't…" Beca let out a breath. "I'm so uncool, Chloe. I'm not swag-y or whatever you think I am. I'm socially awkward and-,"

"And adorable," Chloe cut her off. "You're sexy _and_ adorable. You're just perfect, aren't you?"

Beca was glad that she seemed to say the right thing. "Yeah, sure."

Chloe chuckled. "Come on," she linked her fingers with Beca's. "We can hang out at my place. We won't do anything you're not ready for. Maybe we can even make-out until Aubrey comes home and yells at us for defiling the couch."

Beca grinned and allowed Chloe to pull her away from the party. She really didn't have any swag but she was glad Chloe thought so.


End file.
